ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
I scream, You Scream, We all Scream
I scream, You Scream, We all Scream is the 26th Tomas 10 episode. Plot I scream, You Scream, We all Scream oday I’m going to tell you my interesting story of the time I saved everyone from ice cream. It was a hot summers day like any other, but this story begins on not just any hot summer day. The story begins on the hottest day of the year. We were in the R.V. heading over to New York. It was 110 degrees outside and about twice as hot in the R.V. Our air conditioner had broken and we were sweating like crazy. “Ok that’s it” I said then I pressed the button on the watch, turned the dial, and transformed into Grey Matter. Then I climbed into the air conditioning vent and tried to fix it. “Are you sure you know what your doing?” Santi asked. “Of course I do” I replied “I just hook up the red wire with the green wire and unhook the blue wire and…done.” I said then suddenly the air started blasting out. I even blew Grey Matter out of the vent. It seemed perfect but instead of blasting cool air it blasted out hot air. Fer tried to turn it off but couldn’t. “Why isn’t it stopping?” he asked. “Oh yeah well I had to unhook the blue wire which was the control so it would blast at full. So the controls don’t work.” Grey Matter responded awkwardly then I turned back into myself. “We need to get out of here.” Fer said. So we quickly parked and got out as fast as we could. “Well I guess I need to call someone to fix the R.V.” Fer said. “Don’t worry all we have to do is wait for the watch to recharge and Grey Matter will fix it.” I responded. “No, I can’t risk Grey Matter making it worse. I’m sorry but I’m calling someone more certified.” he replied. “Well what we can do is get some ice cream.” he suggest. Santi and I loved the idea. We found a Baskin Robins about a block away from the R.V. and we decided to get the ice cream there. The place was packed it seemed that everyone wanted some ice cream. Who could blame them with a day like this. We got our ice cream and sat at a table. I had Cookies N Crème, Santi had Carmel, and Fer got Chocolate. Everything was going well. But suddenly all the ice scream started to rise. Everyone observed in confusion the ice cream was levitating. Suddenly it started to attack people. Everyone screamed and panicked. I knew I would need to use an alien so I ran into the bathroom, selected Common Cold and transformed. Then I ran out to help. I looked around and there was ice cream everywhere. Crawling on the floor, sticking to peoples faces, covering the employees. I had to take action. I started blasting all the ice cream with my disease ray hoping it would have an effect on it. Which it did. When I would blast the ice cream it would shrink until it was gone. So I blasted all the ice cream in the store. It didn’t take long before it was all gone. The people started to cheer and thank Common Cold for his help. Little did we know that while the chaos was going on some of the ice cream had slipped away. It slithered into an abandoned garage and started to grow. Later that day we were in a nice, air conditioned Barnes and Nobles book store when we heard screaming. We went to see what was going on and saw that there was big pile of the ice cream shooting ice cream at people. “Don’t worry” I said “I’ve got it covered” then I hid behind a book shelf and activated the watch. “Lets have Common Cold finish the job.” I said slamming down on the dial. But when I transformed I turned out to be Ditto instead. The ice cream was invading the place and knocking over books and tables. “Hey!” I called out to it. “Lets throw down.” I said. Suddenly the ice cream broke into six separate parts. Next it took the shape of a five foot humanoid figure. “Whoa, didn’t see that coming.” I said “But you’re not the only one who can duplicate.” I said then duplicated into six clones. “Attack!” I yelled and we all charged at it. We started to attack but it was no use. The ice cream was stronger than us and every time we hit it our hand passed right through. It could hit us but we couldn’t hit it. I soon managed to defeat us. It pilled us all together then it came together and completely coved us. We couldn’t breath and worse I changed back to normal so I couldn’t fight it. I was hopeless. However just when it seemed it was over the police showed up and tazed the ice cream. The ice cream roared and started crawling at them. Luckily it left me behind. I was fine, but the police wouldn’t be and neither would the town. I had to do something. The place was empty it seemed everyone had run out. There was only one thing I could do. I pressed the button, turned the dial and transformed into Heatblast. I ran outside towards the ice cream. It had just turned a car over and was heading for the policeman. Then I blasted it with fire using my left hand. It roared as it hit him. “I’m done messing around, this ends now” I said and blasted it again with both hands. It roared again, then it shot out two arms and grabbed Heatblast. I tried to suck me in it. So I broke free with more fire. Next he shot out six arms to grab me. I couldn’t fight it fast enough and it pulled me in. I struggled to keep my body out of it but it soon pulled me in. I had my head out last pushing as much as I could. But it managed to suck me completely in. But I wasn’t going to make the same mistake. I summoned together all my energy and released all my flames. I had done it I had melted the ice cream and was free. However it melted into to water which drenched me. Everyone started to cheer. But it wasn’t over yet. All the water started to gather and reform into the ice cream. I grew and kept growing and growing and growing. Until it became fifty feet high and took a big humanoid shape. “Uh oh.” I said. “I’m in trouble now.” The ice cream roared. I tried to blast it again but the water had put out my flames. I couldn’t even get a spark. I started to run but it reached out its arm and grabbed me. It brought me up to its face and roared again. it’s a good thing the police were there. They tazed the ice cream monster again. The result was it threw me and turned around to attack the police. It was lucky my body was nearly indestructible or else the fall could have killed me. After I hit the ground I changed back. Now what could I do. I tried using fire to melt it but I ended up making it worse. The police had sent in three helicopters to try and stop the monster but there was no use. The monster couldn’t be hurt. The only way to defeat it would be to…eat it. Of course. I looked to a tall building the monster was near and ran inside. I took the elevator all the way to the top. I was at least about twenty feet above it. I looked at my watch. I was good to go. I pressed the button, turned the dial and selected Upchuck. I slammed the dial and transformed. “Ok if Upchuck can’t do it no one can.” I took about ten steps back then ran at full speed and jumped off. “Here we go.” I said and opened my mouth. I ran all the way down his body eating the ice cream. When I reached the bottom my body was about eight feet tall and wide. Then I started to blast out my explosive goop bullets. As I blasted my body began to shrink. Then I went back to eat more and blast more. The monster tried to fight back but all I had to do was open wide and I got more power. Now the ice cream was defenseless against Upchuck. It took a while but eventually I managed to get it into its original size. A six small blob of ice cream. Then I ate the final piece and it was all gone. It was finally over. So, in the end I managed to eat all the ice cream, fight some crime, and save the town. Well that’s my story about the time I saved everyone from ice cream. The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz Villians *Evil Ice Cream Aliens used *Grey Matter *Common Cold *Ditto *Heatblast *Upchuck Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes